Stupid Warmth
by RevengeOfTheNightmareSkittles
Summary: He was his lover, yes. THey had mutual affection for each other. He knew he cared about the substitue shinigami, but had the baka actually unthawed his frozen heart? Could the white haired captain actually... did this warm fuzzy feeling mean... NO!
1. The midget made me tell her! I swear!

"Baka."

"What?" Ichigo asked innocently, suppressing the inward cringe as his lover strode through the door. A chill filled the room, and he knew it wasn't from the brief moment that the door was open.

Nope, this chill was from Toushiro Hitsugaya, his very pissed off lover.

"Shiro, the blizzard outside doesn't have anything to do with your mood-set... does it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Baka." Shiro repeated, eyes narrowed in an icy glare, blue-green eyes half-glowing.

Feigning innocence: clearly the best plan right now.

"What did i do?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked. "You know very well what you did." Was the cold reply. "I cannot believe that you told Kuchiki, of all people."

"Hey, Rukia is-"

"Rukia is _what?_" Wow, he's scary when he's angry. Ichigo thought about how lucky he was that his family was away right now.

"She's my best friend." He said simply. Toushiro turned his back to the red-head, annoyed.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't know what it's like to have a friend." He muttered under his breath, but instantly regretted the words. He didn't mean them spitefully, if anything he felt horrible about it. Of course, Toushiro was due to explode in-

"That's right, I have no need for emotional attachments. Good bye, Kurosaki Ichigo." He calmly left the house, footsteps too silent to be heard over the snow pelting down furiously.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of Squad ten of the thirteen court guard squads, sat on the roof of one Orihime Inoue's house, in the middle of a treacherous storm. Not even the snow could lighten his mood.

He had no friends. He had no need for such foolishness. And he never would. He forced every thought away, focusing on the beauty of the scene before him. The coldness of the snow, the fierceness of the storm.

Ice. He let the coldness fill him, take away all the room for emotion. And yet...

And yet _his _face kept intruding. Filling his mind. Emotions fought to live against the coldness of his heart; primarily anger, that only _he _could make the captain feel.

_Care_. As much as it pained him to admit, he cared about the berry. A lot. Warmth. It seeped through him. He felt all warm and fuzzy inside. And detested it with every fiber of his being, even as his frozen heart started to thaw.

To feel.

Damn it! He screamed out his frustration to the heavens, frozen now. Everything should be perfect. He should be at peace, like he normally was when dark clouds rolled over the sky, blocking out the hated warmth of the sun.

But he didn't feel empty. Usually there was something missing, that only the coldness could fill, inside him. But this time it was something else.

Something else filled him up, made him complete, other than the ice that he ruled over. _Something else._

Again, the likeness of _him _filled his mind, captured his thoughts. Unwelcome as it was... And that damn warmth. With the snow, with the ice, of course it wasn't warm. It was cold. Numbing. Cutting off the useless parts of him. Emotion. A weakness.

Weakness wouldn't be tolerated.

But damn it all, if the warmth didn't spread through him. Warming him. Slowly unthawing his frozen heart...

Ichigo's image, laughing, filled his mind, accompanying the warmth.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in horror and realization, and the pounding snow let up a little in it's ruthless rampage throughout the sky.

It couldn't be. No, it was impossible. Unthinkable. Incomprehensible. Unfathomable. _Not allowed to happen!_

And again, he saw ichigo's smiling face, and felt warm.

"...Shit."


	2. An idiot even in his sleep

Ichigo sat at his desk, ellbow propped up on the surface for him to rest his face in his hand. Eyes closed. A sigh escaped.

"Awww, guy problems?" Rukia asked, smiling. His eyes flew open. "Shut it, midgit." He growled. She grinned. "How can you call _me_ a midgit, when-" Grrrr.

"Don't go there." He said cooly. She blinked, then pouted. "I appologize." SHe said, seeing that she had actually hurt her friend. Her eyes filled with concern.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shruged away. "Sorry." He muttered, noticing her slightly hurt expression. "I just... me and... we're... I'm sorry, Rukia. Please watch Kon." And with that, he got up and left the room. He couldn't take it. He was in absolutely no mood to stand school right now.

"Hi ichigo." Orahime said kindly, waving. He smiled back at her, and waved a little but kept walking. He'd spend the rest of luch up on the roof, and if he still didn't feel like it, he was putting the damn mod soul in his body for the rest of the day.

Toushiro kept his reistsu hidden as he followed ichigo's massive spiritual pressure.

He landed on the roof of the school, and immediately his teal eyes found the strawberry lying down, facing the clouded sky. It wasn't snowing today. Yet. But it was still cold. Maybe five below?

He frowned. Ichigo shouldn't be out here, he'll freeze to death. The odly peaceful look on his face worried the captain. He walked over. He should've sensed me by now, too.

"Ichigo." He muttered. No responce. "Ichigo." He repeated, sterner. Did that... did that _idiot_ honestly fall asleep out here? His eyes narrowed.

He bit back a growl. "Dumbass." He said, and hated the fondness in his voice. the warm feeling was back, intensified as he watched his lover sleep.

There was still snow on the roof for heavens sake! Had he gone suicidal!

He bent down, and nudged the red head. "Ichigo." He said. "Ichigo, wake up before you freeze to death. Ichigo!" He was frusterated now. Imensely so. He noted the bags under ichigo's eyes. Had he not been sleeping well?

Hollows? No, there hadn't been that many lately. Was it... because of our argument? Damn it! Loosing sleep over that was something the over emotional retard would do. Finally he sighed. He need to wake up now. The wind was picking up.

He bent down lower still, until his lips were near the substitute shinigami's ear. "Ichigo" He breathed. The berry shivered slightly, but didn't wake up. Annoyed that even _that_ didn't work, the taichou straightened up.

He would not embarrass himself further by trying to wake the _baka_ up. Instead, he'd just take him to his home and hope that he hasn't subjected himself to frosbite or hypothermia. Idiot.

Hitsugaya's eyes flashed down to the _soul candy_ his lover was holding. A small smile played across his lips. For someone so slow, he had an excellent idea.

Toushiro took the small pill and pushed it through ichigo's lips. Almost immediately, his body shot up, grinning insanely.

"Kon is back!" He yelled, doing a victory dance. His eyes met the cool glare from the tenth squad's captain. "What are you doing up here, shorty?" The mod soul inquired bluntly.

A vein throbbed in Toushiro's head. Before he was tempted to cause physical harm to his lover's body, he quickly closed his mouth on his own pill.

Kon gasped. "AH! YOu're that little captain brat!" Toushiro twitched. Little? Brat? "If you have any sense of self- preservation, you will leave now." He said icely.

The mod soul shivvered slightly, automatically retreating. He picked up Ichigo with ease and paused to instruct his own mod- soul before flash-stepping towards the Kurosaki's Clinic.

He just hoped Ichigo's father wasn't around... That guy was crazier than Yachiru.


	3. And then we get interupted Nice

**A/N: I know this isn't the best story, and i apologize if this chapter is somewhat suckier than the rest of my not-so-good story. I really wasn't in the mood to WRITE for this pairing. More like i wanted to READ it ;) Some writers are just so much better than me.**

**Ah well. This is my story, so i get to write whatever i want in teh authors note!**

**So stick a straw in it and SUCK IT, BITCHES! Muahahaha. *tears* I want... candy, cookies, and soda so bad right now... :'( *Sobs* Don't mind me, i just have a major intense sugar craving over here... It MIGHT affect my stories... i MIGHT have to make a scene between our two love birds involving sweets ;)**

**... ah yes, i can see it now. So many scenes involving the ever persistent red-head trying to get Shiro-chan to admit that deep down inside he really likes sweets...**

**In fact, i seem to have an idea for a whole new story now! Does anybody want me to write it? Hot ichigo/ toushiro action, involving all of our favorite candy! And whipped cream of course, gotta have whipped cream... Anybody want it? All you have to do is ask! I'll even take requests for your favorite sweet!**

**So if you want me to write this new story, just tell me! And tell me your favorite smexy food so i can make that happen! If you want you can tell me where you want it to happen! ;) I'm very nice, letting the people reading this (if there are any o_O) pick out ANY place for the two too have... *ahem* sexual relations. Lol ;)**

**SO MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT THE STORY! and btw i meant ANY place. Literally. Subway, wallmart, old man yama's office :), you name it i'll write it!**

**What am i forgetting? Oh right, the story... Sowwy. Here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own bleach. Sadly.**

Ichigo woke up, confused: he didn't remember ever falling asleep. And wasn't he on the roof of the school? SHIT! It's like fucking thrty below!

It actually took him a few seconds to realize that he was on his bed, in his room. And that a certain white haired captain was glaring at him from his seated position on the corner of his bed.

"You are a complete and total idiot." He said simply, shoowing no emotion. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, a little sheepish. And then he seemed to note that he was in soul form.

"Oh no, is Kon in my body?" He winced. Toushiro regarded him blankly. "I am sure Kuchiki rukia and the others will take care of him. Would you care to explain why you fell asleep. Alone. On the roof of a _snow covered building, _in _below freezing temperatures?"_ He asked, ice in his voice.

No compassion whatsoever. Yup, he was mad. Ichigo winced again. Anger seethed from the captain, almost palpable, filling the small room.

"Look, i'm sorry, okay? I didn't _mean _to fall asleep." He reasoned. "Hn." Toushiro looked away. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, and his arms loosly around them. He refused to meet the berry's eyes, but his posture relaxed. "You could have died." He said quietly.

Ichigo was shocked. Had he actually toushiro that much? Made him worry about him to such an extent? He realised that Toushiro must have carried him all the way here.

"Aw, you were worried about me!" He exclaimed, tactless as ever. He received a hard, icey glare from turquoise orbs.

The orange haired idiot really didn't seem to able to think about what he said before he said it. It's like the thought never occurred to him. He often said the first thing that popped into his mind. Toushiro almost smiled. The idiot. He had to remind himself that he was mad at the substitute shinigami.

"Don't be like that Shiro-chan. You know, showiing emotions isn't _all_ bad. If you bottle things up, you drift away from the people that care about you. And you could get constipated and-"

Toushiro cut him off with a growl. But he actually smiled a little, despite the stupid warm feeling he felt just by being close to Ichigo. _Such an idiot... _

The red-head laughed. "I made you smile!" He sang happily. Toushiro rolled his eyes. "And it's Hitsugaya Taichou." He muttered.

Ichigo crawled over to him, ignoring the way toushiro's eyes followed him warilly. He sat behind the icy teen, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoudler. Toushiro sighed, exasperatedly, but relaxed, leaning into the substitute soul reaper.

He sighed in content. They sat like that for an imeasurable amount of time.

"You know." Ichigo muttered. Hitsugaya almost groaned. Leave it too ichigo to ruin a perfectly peaceful and _**quiet **_moment. "We have the house to ourselves until my family gets home... hours, really." Toushiro could almost hear the smile in his voice. Ichigo continued rubbing his hand up and down toushiro's arm.

"Is that _all_you ever think about, Kurosaki?" Came the frosty reply. "Mmm, maybe..." Ichigo mumbled into the flesh at the back of the captains neck. Toushiro shivered. He couldn't help it- and DUH, it wasn't because he was cold.

Ichigo began kissing the his neck, all the skin he could reach. Toushiro bit his lip. Arms tightened around the captain, pulling him closer to the redhead. Ichigo nibbled a little on his ear lobe.

Finally the captain turned around, briefly surprising Ichigo. Now he was sitting in his lap, almost straddling him with his knees on either side of his legs. He wrapped his arms around the substitue's neck, smiling a little bit.

He kissed Toushiro, and was a little surprised when he kissed him back. He smiled at the small victory- it was hard to get Toushiro to do _anything_, even when the captain wanted too, he was so damn stubborn.

He moaned against his lips. Ichigo took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue in, coaxing toushiro's tongue to play with his, and drinking in the sweet, unique taste that is Toushiro.

Even though the captain held a certain (horrific) prejudice against sweet things, his mouth always tasted just that: sweet. But cold too, like cupcake icing. Ichigo moaned at the taste.

Ichigo pulled off his white captains haori, slipping it off of his shoulders and throwing it somewhere. He really didn't care right now.

"Toushiro" Ichigo moaned, breaking the kiss to attack his neck. Toushiro's hands fisted in ichigo's hair, pulling him closer. He moaned quietly.

Ichigo kissed every visible place on the captains neck, leaving glistening trails of saliva. He got to his soft spot and the captain's breath caught. Ichigo grinned, and focused his attention on the one spot. Sucking, making sure to leave a mark, and making good use of his toungue. Finally toushiro couldn't take it anymore and let loose the loud moan he was holding back. Ichigo bit down on the spot, not quite hard enough to draw blood, and toushiro squirmed. The pain wasn't that bad, especially not to a captain of his stature, but the pleasure was _extraordinary._

He pulled sharply on Ichigo's hair, yanking his face back up to kiss him furiously, ravaging his mouth with his cool toungue. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, letting his hands drift down. Toushiro gasped as ichigo grabbed his ass, lifting him up and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Toushiro smirked, and pushed him down.

He stradled the larger teen, who looked little surprised, but very (very) happy about it. He leaned forward, pressing their chests together to resume their heated make out station. The captain's hands slipped up ichigo's shirt, enticing a moan from the red-head as cool hands met hot skin.

Ichigo felt like he was on fire, every nerve aflame. It made every touch from toushiro measure _that much more_in his brain, against his skin. The freezing cold against the burning hot. And even toushiro's skin was hotter than normal. BUt it still felt freezing in comparison.

"Mmm, Ichigo" The white haired captain moaned against his lips, in his quiet voice. The substitute shingami moaned, just at hearing toushiro say (moan) his name.

He thrust his hips up, rubbing their clothed erections against each other. Toushiro gasped in surprise, jerking up from the heated kiss, but groaned in union with ichigo. The friction felt amazing. He did it agian and was met by an equally enthusiastic thrust from hitsugaya.

Moaning, ichigo reached up to take off his hakama, but small pale hands pulled his away. "Let me... do that." Hitsugaya panted, a slight blush on his cheeks. Ichigo said nothing, merely moaning again as those soft hands pulled off the offending garment and ran down his chest. Ichigo could barely stand how good it felt. toushiro smirked. "Oh, you like this?" He asked, innocently (evilly) as he raked his finger nails down his chest, hard enough to raise little welts. Hitsugaya hoped they left scars, though he highly doubted they would.

It was hard to watch toushiro act innocent, it made him feel like a pedophile, because he looked fucking 11, and with the innocent look...

But somehow it made him want the white haired captain _more,_ if that was possible. Whatever, if that was messed up, he blamed it on his messed-up-in-general mind. His inner world was sideways after all.

"Mmm, so much." He moaned. toushiro grinned, swooping down to suck, lick, and all around torment his way down ichigo's chest. He left little bite marks in places, when he just couldn't resist biting, and took special care to torment his nipples.

He was ashamed to admit it, because it was so childish, but the little voice in his head went "muahahahaha i am so evil" as he closed his mouth around the small acheing point of one. Ichigo was squirming with pleasure, growing harder by the second.

"Ah, Toushiro" He panted, grabbing at his back as his back arched. Hitsugaya felt the little stings as his fingernails dug into his back, but ignored them.

He flicked his toungue across his nipple, causing him to groan once more. He reached up and tormented the other nipple, so as to be fair and not give one side more pleasure, rubbing it between his fingers. He sucked lightly as he did so. Ichigo moaned, extra loudly. Toushiro rolled his eyes. Baka.

But he couldn't stop his own (embarrasingly loud) moan, as Ichigo's hand slipped into his pants and grabbed onto him. He pulled away from the now rock hard nub, and bit his lip. Ichigo grinned at him, running his fingers along toushiro's half hard length.

"Oh, you like this?" Ichigo asked teasingly, mocking him from earlier. Playful revenge. He narrowed his eyes, but smiled and leaned up to place his mouth by his lover's ear. "So. Much." He breathed, nibbling a little on the ear lobe before pulled away. Ichigo let out a shuddering breath, and muttered something that sounded like 'such a fucking tease' under his breath. "I am not a tease" Toushiro gasped out, in protest, and he immediately wanted to face palm himself for such a childish adn immature response.

He felt warm all over, especially in certain lower regions (now being *ahem* pleasured, by a certain red head).

Ichigo just smiled, and pumped his throbbing member.

"Ichigo" He moaned, loving the warmth flowing through him. Yeah, he said it. The warmth felt damn good,and he was even starting to sweat a little. He bent down, and kissed ichigo, tugging on his bottom lip a little with his teath as he pulled away.

Ichigo suddenly switched their positions, rolling them over so that he was ontop. He pressed their chest together, pushing their bodies closer, and they both got hotter as a result. He scrambled to push TOushiro's hakama off, throwing it somewhere in his room.

And now for the damned pants... He was trying to pull toushiro's off, while at the same time kiss the white haired teen.

Their lips moved against each others passionately, not using enough force to hurt, but still enthusiastic. Their togues tangled together (ichigo: cupcake icing, mmmmmmh) dancing, playing, and sucking lightly as they wresstled for dominence.

And just as Ichigo succeded in removing his lover's pants-

A very annoyed, but seemingly amused person cleared their throat loudly from the door way.

**A/N: Haha, cliffhanger! Always wanted to make one. I know, i know, you hate me. But NOW i'm in the mood to write it. Hehe. I'm such a perv. Oh, yeah, and i forgot! Warning: this story is rated M. Hehe. Even though they didn't have sex (Damn interuption), it's still a sexual situation. And DAMN fun to write. Hehe. Now i have really good ideas for this story, as well as my future story, a random drabble fiesta of ichigo-trying-to-get-toushiro-to-like-sweets-by-eating-them-off-him-in-various-places. SO DONT FORGET TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE THAT STORY, AND REMEMBER THAT I WANT TO HEAR YOUR FAVORITE SWEETS (i.e. chocolate, lycorice, whipped cream, chese spray (i know its not sweet), icing (ooh, chocoalte icing, muahahaha, IDEAS), ice cream, popcicle, ect.) AND THE VARIOUS PLACES YOU WANT THE DRABBLE TO HAPPEN IN! For example: Old man yama's desk (I REALLY WANT SOME ONE TO SAY THAT ONE! :) Muahahhaha)**  
**So anyways, review! Reviews make me write faster! And I'll try to reply to all of them! (of there are any)**  
**Oh, and to the one chick (or dude o_O) that asked me if they even had a relationship, my answer (if they havent checked their mail yet) is:**  
_THIS IS A FANFICTION IN WHiCH I HAVE PUT THEM TOGETHER! THIS IS A UNIVERSE WHERE EVERYTHING IS THE SAME AS THE REGULAR BLEACH TV SHOW, BUT I PUT THEM TOGEHTER! MUAHHAHAHAHA!_

**_So... thats the end of this chapter. Be good and review, and i shallput the next one up FASTER!_**


	4. Flashbacks of doom! Wanted: Lost gigai

**OMG, i love you guys for reviewing! Thank you so much! It make-ed me happy and made me decide to write another chapter! I don't know if this one is as good... it contains flashbacks... and of stuff from Rukia's POV, so she can explain the past...**

**Seriously though, everybody that wrote me a review, i LOVE you now. And I'll get to work on that new story ASAP. As soon as i finish this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I wish i did, and i would love it if it's owner gift wrapped it and gave it to me, but he refuses to. That is probably for the best, but i shall still sulk about it.**

"Ahem. Having fun? Well dinner's ready, so get your ass down stairs." Karin said, smirking as she leaned against the open doorway.

"KARIN!" Ichigo yelled angrily. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "It's two, o doesn't let out for another hour! Why are you home!" He demanded.

"There's a fucking blizzard outside, dumbass. School let out early because it's getting worse." She replied, her voice habitually mean and sarcastic. His lovable goth-ish sister. NOT.

"Your sister can see us even though we're in soul form?" Toushiro asked curiously. "Yeah. Real annoying, isn't it?"

"Karin! Is Ichigo home yet?" Yuzu's voice sounded too close for comfort. Karin smirked as her sister appeared beside her. Yuzu looked confused. "I know right? Messed up." Karin said, still smirking.

"What am I supposed to be seeing? I sense something... so is Ichigo here in spirit form? Oh my god, did he die?" She yelled, and started sobbing. Of course, YUZU couldn't see him, and he was eternally grateful to whatever higher powers that might have been involved in not letting her have the ability to see ghost... his poor innocent sister would be forever scared for life from this. Yuzu was full on balling now, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"DAD!" SHe yelled. "Ichigo frozen to death out in the horrible storm!" She sobbed. "Oh no! Misaki, our boy has gone and died out on the terrible snow! What shall we do!" HE wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He grabbed Yuzu's hands and they shared a look of determination.

"We must... comfort his attractive female friends! They will we devested when they hear the news! I can just see myself next to Orihime-chan, and she will cry when i tell her of my son's trecherous fate. And then i will take her beatiful goddess like body into my arms in a comforting embrace of- UGH!" He had the wind knocked out of him by Karin.

"Goat-chin, you retarded old pervert! And Ichigo's not _dead_ he's right there, in that freaky spirit form he refuses to elaborate on, having sex with a guy." She said.

They both fell over. "He... what?" They asked simultaneously, completely shocked.

Ichigo wanted very much to disappear at this moment. Because:

"Oh ichigo! My son is not dead! He is making me lots of gran-babies, just like i always wanted! Do you hear that, Misaki, our boy has finally grown up and gotten himself a male partner, just like we always knew he would!" He yelled to the heavens, crying happy tears. Yuzu yelled something about making an extra place at dinner, and ran off, dragging Karin behind her.

"DAD!" Ichigo yelled, completely embarrassed and very pissed off. What did Goat-chin mean, he always knew ichigo was going to be gay! "YEs my gay son? Oh, silly me, i will leave you two alone to make me more grandchildren! Oh, Misaki, Our ichigo will finally experience the wonder of making new life and-" He was chased away by the various objects being thrown at him by his son.

"WE'RE BOTH GUYS! WE CANNOT HAVE KIDS! AND GET OUT OF HEAR YOU PERVERTED OLD GOAT CHIN! HASN'T ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" He yelled.

Toushiro, who was torn between the desire to laugh, and the desire to kill himself now rather than face Ichigo's insane family at dinner. He watched as the red-head looked at Zangetsu, propped against the wall.

He looked like he seriously wanted to use it right now. Toushiro knew that, of course, he would never hurt his (deranged) family. The fights between him and his father excluded of course.

"Sorry about him." Ichigo muttered, blushing bright red, once his door was shut. And _**locked.**_

"If there is trouble for you by me staying here-" He began. The red head cut him off.

"It's okay. They took it better than I thought they would."

He raised a delicate white eyebrow. "That was better than you thought?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah. I mean, some people's parents go completely off the handle if they find out there only son is gay. He could have kicked me out, or yelled at me, or disowned me, or-" Toushiro cut him off by kissing him. "You really talk too much." He muttered.

Ichigo smiled, and kissed him. After a minute, her pulled away. "So do you want to carry on, or go to dinner?" He asked with disdain. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the captain's nonchalant facade.

"Let's go get our bodies and eat. Hell knows what damage Kon has done." Ichigo said ruefully. Toshiro smiled at the disappointment in his voice, but got up to get dressed.

"Oh, and Toushiro?" Ichigo asked, as he opened the window. "Hm?" He said emotionlessly, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I love you." Ichigo said casually. Toushiro's eyes narrowed as he said it. Again. "Hn." He said. Ichigo grinned. "Okay then." And they flash-stepped out the window.

Rukia sighed, annoyed, as she dragged Kon down the street to ichigo's house. He had _literally_tried to grope everything with breasts he had come across, that stupid grin maring ichigo's attractive features.

"Niiiiii-san!" He yelled.

Finally, after hearing him moan about being treated badly for another five minutes, she just knocked him out, putting the pill in her pocket and carrying Ichigo's lifeless body.

So much simpler... so much _quieter._

She relaxed her shoulders. She wondered where ichigo was, and after a breif second of looking for it, she found ichigo's reitsu easilly. She wondered if her was in a fight, because his sspiritual pressure was spiking dramatically, wildly, and projecting... pleasure?

She blushed as she sensed the more subdoed, almost hidden, reitsu of Hitsugaya taichou, bleding in with his.

So they were... her mind started to come up with many scenerioes for what they were doing. She blushed more at the thoughts, and immediately stopped them in their tracks when she felt blood pool in her nose.

She still remembered when ichigo had told her, and she still barely believed him.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Ichigo. What is going on with you." She asked insistantly. He had been different all week. Sometimes smiling every few minutes, in a terrific (somewhat scary) mood (like gin... creepy), sometimes never smiling, brooding, and getting caught up in his own thoughts for long periods of time._

_No amount of begging would get him to tell her what had happened. He sighed. And then, abrubtly, he pulled her sharply to the side, into a supply closet._

_"Rukia, I'm swearing you to secrecy." He seriously. She giggled a bit, before realising that he did, in fact hace something very imprtant to tell her. Perhaps dangerous._

_That would most likely result in the Soul Society coming after them if they ever found out. At least, that's normally the case when he swears her to secrecy._

_Examples: I'm hiding Grimmjow at my house. That one was the dumbest. Apparently, he'd had nowhere else to go._

_Nel is staying with Inoue._

_Halibel and Chad are dating._

_Those were trivial things. However, somethimes tehy were important. Like:_

_Toushiro Hitsugaya, wanted by the soul society, is staying with me. WOw, had she been glad when that mess got resolved._

_But what she wasn't expecting, after she had agreed (via the pinky promise, the most ancient and powerful way of sealing a promise in the real world, Rukia had read) was: "Toushiro Hitsugaya is kind of... my boyfriend? Is that what he is? It doesn't seem like the right term..." He trailed off, his crimson blush visable even in the dark space that was the supply closet. She blinked in shock- her mind literally went blank. She almost fell over._

_"Uhm what?" She asked, not sure she'd heard right. "Toushiro and I are... seeing each other." He muttered, embarrased. And then, all of a sudden, her brain was working perfectly and efficiently. She thoguht about the implications of this, all of the best ways to respond, the level of teasing he was going to get form her about this, and then about what they could have done... together- and she thouht all of this at the same time. She fought a nose bleed for that last one._

_But the only thing she could say, the first thing on her tongue, she really didn't have a choice in the matter, because her mouth had already started moving._

_"YOU'RE GAY!" SHe yelled, and was sure everyone from here to Seiratai must have heard. The ground shook a little._

_Ichigo, still blushing a little, nodded. She promtly passed out on the spot._

*END FLASHBACK*

She walked up to Ichigo's home, finally there, and knocked, smiling to herself. _"You're gay." She teased often, smiling widely and evily. "Shut it, midget." She would ignore him. "How long have you liked guys? Can we talk about how attractive certain men are, then? What if you would have fallen for Nee-san instead of Hitsugaya-san!" At the last one, he looked up from his magazine adn snorted. "Never- not if hell froze over twice, unthawed, and Old man Yama bottomed for Zangetsu- would i EVER do ANYTHING like that with __**byakuya**__." He shuddered, seemingly horrifyed. _

_"I should hope not" Toushiro muttered, coming in through the window. Ichigo looked up, and grinned. "Hello Kurosaki. Kuchiki-chan." He said in a polite but emotionless voice. He sat on the bed beside Ichigo. _

_"Hello, Hitsugaya-taichou." She said respectfully. He nodded at her. "Hey, Toushiro." Ichigo said casually. A vein throbbed in the captains head._

_"It's Hitsugaya-taic-" Ichigo cut him off. "Stop being so formal. My name's Ichigo. Your's is Toushiro. Her's is Rukia. And we're all friends." She didn't miss the look he shot her. The: 'Get the hell out, please' look. She nodded. "I will retire for the evening." She annoinced. Rukia stood up, but the two were too busy in there argument to notice her anymore. She crawled into her bed in the closet, and slammer the door shut. Obviously, they both assumed she left out the actual door. She smiled evilly. After a few seconds, she heard them start talking again, this time with no restraints, and opened the closet door a little to peek._

Needless to say: Rukia had had _very_ good dreams that night.

"Oh! Rukia-chan, my daughter, something horrible has happened!" Ishiin yelled at the top of his lungs, immediately wrapping her in a hug. She hugged back, completely uncomforatable.

"Uhm... Dad... what is it?" She still felt weird calling him that, although he'd absolutely insisted.

"My son, Ichigo, has unfortunately found someone besides yourelf, and thus my chances of having you as my real, darling daughter, have diminished sorely." He was crying.

"Oh... uhm... do you per chance mean Hitsugaya- san?" She asked politely. If he _didn't _mean the fosty ice captain, then she was so dead. Litteraly. Ichigo would chop her up into little peices. Okay, so not really, but he would tickle her. And that was just as bad.

"The white haired boy in the Haori? You mean you already knew of their relationship?" He shouted happilly. And then suddenly he pulled out a giant picture of ichigo's mother, as big as a full sized bathroom, with absolutely no wrinkles or dents form folding it up...And yet he took it from his pocket.

"OH MISAKI! We raised him right! Our magnificent gay son, Ichigo, told Rukia-chan, our third daughter, about his relationship, and he let her down very gently!" He crying happy tears.

"DAD!" Yuzu called from the kitchen. "You're dinner is going to get cold!" She chided.

"OLD MAN GOAT-CHIN! Get your ass in here!" Karin shouted harshly, almost immediately after.

"OH MISAKI, I MOST GO AND HELP OUR DAUGHTERS THROUGH A WONDEROUS MEAL PRODUCED BY OUR DAUGHTER YUZU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, MY WIFE, FOR LEAVING TO GO BE WITH OUR GLORIOUS CHILDREN!" And then he kissed the poster lovingly, and danced into the kitchen.

"Where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked curiously, five minutes into the meal. She and the rest of the familly poured endless complements on her for the wonderful full course meal.

Yuzu truely had a knack for cooking- No, a talent for taking good care of her family.

"He and that Shinigami kid he's been fucking left out the window to go get their bodies. You should call him and tell him that you brought his home with you. He's probably freaking out." Karin said non-challontly.

Ishiin seemed not to hear the profanity coming from his tomboy daughters mouth as he stared lovingly at his teacup that had ( and this is a real surprsise) a picture of his dead wife taped to it.

Rukia did not call attention to the fact that Karin knew all about Soul reapers and hollows. And even the soul society. Yuzu pretended she hadn't heard her sister say any of that.

"DAMN IT! WHERE IS IT!" Ichigo yelled. They must have searched half of Karakura town by now. Toushiro was in his gigai, running behind a frantic ichigo.

"Kurosaki..." He said quietly. "Did it ever occur to you that Kuchiki-chan might have brought your body home with her."

The red-head face palmed. Toushiro smirked a little. He really couldn't help it. The war and teengly emotions in him (that he kept trying to strangle) made him want to smile more and more as he contnued to spend time in Ichigo's pressence.

Such an_ idiot._He thought fondly, for what must have been the zillianth time today. Suddenly, Ichigo kissed him. If he had not known that there was nobody withing a mile of them, he would have killed the red-head for doing such actions in public.

ANd Ichigo knew it. Litterally, kill the red head. Toushiro _really _hated PDA. Like, as much as Byakuya hated Ichigo and he hated old man Yama.

Yeah, that much. Ichigo pulled away, smiling softly at how peaceful and innocent toushiro looked with his eyes closed, and his head tilted up a little.

"But I'm your idiot." Ichigo said, and his eyes were lighter than usual. Toushiro's eyes widened. Had he said it out loud? He thought in alarm. No, he realised. Ichigo must have finally come to recognize the look he always gave the berry when he thought 'you're an idiot'.

Hitsugaya allowed himself a small smile as they walked back towards ichigo's house.

END

**YES! i DID change the story! Now Yuzu didn't get kidnapped! BEcause I'm teh author! I can do that! With my new, fanfiction given, magickal powers!... oh yes... be VERY afraid! :)**

**PEOPLES! I made my new story! THere is smexy action between ichi and shiro involving ICE CREAM! It's called 'Sweet on the inside' (I had a writer's block on the name... lol) So if you wanna read it...**

**Update over!**

**Oh and, too my reviewers.**

**xTKx **I wasn't seriously going to make them do anything in a public place... not with anybody watching or anything o_O maybe a park, at night when nobody's there, but i wouldn't have them do more than kiss (and toushiro hates PDA in my storys) with people around. ANd then only on a special occasion or something. Thanks for reviewing!

**Miaouu**, thanks for your review, it was really nice! Reviews like that always make me happy, though so do all my reviews! They let me know people like my story. So thanks! And I'm planning on updating very soon :)

**SillyWQ:**I know right? I laughed sooo hard when i wrote that. My best idea yet. I hope ya'll dont all hate me for getting Yuzu kidnapped... don't know how it happened. But she wont die :) I couldn't kill her off. Karin would hurt me. (or try to). OH, and watermelon + couch coming up! Does it matter whose couch? ;)

**SaigoNoHikari-**thanks for reminding me to change the rating! I meant to but totally forgot. And thanks for the review. I'lll definitely write more. Still confused as to how Yuzu ended up getting kidnapped in this chapter... i definitely think my Muse is screwing with me. Anyways, thanks.

**MUsicGirl123-**sure thing! I can do old man yama's AND byakuya's desk. Muahahaha. *smiles sweetly at byakuya* HE gets scared an backs away... Muahahaha. But he doesn't know about the evil plan! And thanks for the review. I think that deep down i know i'm a good writer, but i'm still self consious for some reason. I think it's because i always keep my inner thoughts locked away in my brain. But when i write, their out there for everybody to see. It's like i put my soul on the paper... or fanfic XD I do know that if somebody told me outright that one of my stories was horrid and despicable and the worst story they've ever read- i would go tatski on them. Or worse. And kill them. Alot.

Becasue i no im not aweful... and i know im not the bast. DAMN IT! look what i did! I started rambling again, and this time not about the fluffy little bastards (rainbow hedgehogs) that team up with their hated enemy, my inner voice mehreen, and try to take over my body so she can act like a complete and total mental patient in my body.

Ah, ok. Crazyness has fixed my seriousness. I'm good now.

sorry musicgirl123... i tried to reply to your review but it ended up more like a confession... lol.

**Lady Queria:**

Thanks! I kinda got in the mood to write it somewhere arond the halfway point... XD

**Okay everybody (if anybody) is reading this, I tried to do a good reply to all of my loving reviewers on here... i hope nobody hates me for kidnapping Yuzu... i dont like her much anyways... but i have to make ichigo save her and- AHHH! Bad! You must not spoil the ending! BAD!**

**Ok, well... review! I love reviews! And still taking requests for my new story... that i have officially started on. I'll post ASAP :)**

**I love anyone reading this! And i'm alwasy open to suggestions if you want something to happen in my story... i'm nice like that. Psh. I'm nowhere near this nice in person... in perosn i kill everybody. They try to eat my cookie. Stupid people. I cero them all to death. And then get my cookies. XD**


	5. UPDATE AFTER ALL THIS TIME! D

Twitch.  
Ichigo nearly winced as he watched the frigid ice shinigami's eye jerk. Almost unconsciously, he edged closer, watching so as not to spill his drink.  
Twitch.  
The red head noted, with a bit of fear that he would never admit, that Toushiro's own drink had frozen over. He gulped. This was bad. If he was loosing some of his perfect control, letting his reitsu escape even a little bit...  
Twitch.  
Big, pleading brown eyes locked with excentric purple one's as Ichigo silently begged Rukia to stop. Seriously. Before his lover lost what fractional control he had left.  
Twitch.  
Ichigo really did flinch this time. He was starting to panic. Didn't Rukia know not to push a captain like this! Had she forgotten the frozen horrors Toushiro could reign down upon them all like the cold, forgotten places in Hell at the bottom of the deepest pits where tortures so terrible they were well-left forgotten still resided?  
Had she lost her senses?  
Twitch.  
A mental image of a paralyzing ice dragon, as large as his home/clinic with blazing red eyes greeted him and he was truely scared now- he thought he could _just_ hear his Hollow's insane, gleeful laughter behind the frantic thoughts, but that might have been the paranoia and steadilly increasing feeling of impending doom.  
Twitch.  
_Damn it, Rukia!_  
She was, and had been for all of their lunch hour, making subtle but infuriating inuendos about their relationship. Toushiro's leg jerked beside him, and he could almost see the vein popping in his lover's forehead. His jaw was tight, but other than these none-too-obvious tell tale signs Ichigo knew by heart, the white-haired teens anger was non apparent.  
Twitch.  
But to someone who knew him as well as Ichigo did... Every sign of anger was there. The cool mask of indifference had long since stopped fooling the berry.  
Toushiro's hand twitched this time, like he was itching to draw his sword. The fierce Hyourinmaru, ruler of the frozen sky.  
Not for the first time, Ichigo wondered who would win that fight if it came down to it. A harsh pain throbbed, dull and mellancholly between his ribs before he could even start compairing fighting styles and power, and it brought a smile to Ichigo's lips.  
He cut his eyes sideways to watch Toushiro now, thinking the word's he knew the captain couldn't bring himself to say. They filled him with a familiar feeling- Ichigo felt it for his sisters, his friends, and even his goat-chinned, insane father. But most importantly he'd felt it for his mother.  
A memory played out as Ichigo dwelled on such thoughts and before long he was caught up in the past. Three years before she... before she'd... three years before his mother died they'd gone out for ice cream.  
It was such a simple memory, nothing even remotely remarkable about it to any third party observer- just a trip to the ice cream stand a few blocks away from their house. Karin and Yuzu had the flu and they'd gone out to get a special treat for his sisters.  
Because, like his mommy said, that's what big brothers did.  
It was just a routine trip, but like all times when they were out, the fading sunlight illuminated his mother's hair to a light brown, her smile was sweeter than the frozen treats and she brought up a warmth, strong and sure, inside of him just with her pressence.  
It amazed Ichigo that he'd found something like that again.  
Because he could feel it, even if Shiro refused to admit it, running from his heart to the tips of his fingers like wildfire- like hot-cocoa on cold winter nights, warming you up to your very soul.  
He took the white-haired captains hand under the table to share the warmth, to connect them in a way that he was desperately seeking. To know, even if by such meager amounts, his... appreciation... was returned.  
Even if it was only a match to his firestorm.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it is to go to sleep at Ichigo's." Rukia laughed, not overly drawing attention to herself as to be so obvious, but meeting Toushiro's eyes as she stated the next part.  
"... The walls there are really thin, you wouldn't believe it, and-" The captain tuned out her voice completely, focusing on his breathing, on the meditation techniques he'd strive to perfect over the course of hundr-  
A warm, firm hand gripped his under the table and Shiro nearly jumped out of his skin. Shocked, he whipped around towards Ichigo, the demand for an explanation on his lips- that died as soon as he saw the melted chocolate eyes boring into his with some unnamed, _permanently unnamed_, emotion that had his throat tightening and a fluttery, smoldering sensation take hold of his stomach.  
Those eyes... it felt like they were trying to draw him out of his body- his very being from behind the cold front he hid behind as a precaution- and straight into Ichigo's own. And he could imagine it.  
Warmth, the likes of which he'd never known, surrounding him. Caressing him.  
Warmth that was just now spreading from the substitute soul reapers grip through the place where their skin touched and seeping straight into his own icey digits.  
All of him yearned towards the touch, desperately wanting it- and that desperation scared him.  
He pulled back as much as possible from the invading, terrifying heat and crawled like a coward into the darkest recesses of his soul.  
But he didn't let go of Ichigo's hand.  
His heart was beating miles a minute and he looked up, somewhat nervously, into the berries eyes. What he found there made his heart stop beating completely.  
No hurt or sadness.  
Just understanding.  
Understanding and... acceptance. And a stupid warmth that, he knew with agonizing certainly, would be the death of him.  
And while his heart stilled, ten thousand toxic butterflies wreaked havoc on his insides- butterflies with burning wings that shifted into dragons with fiery breath who...  
Were slowly cooking him from the inside out.  
He scowled, turning his head away, and felt rather than saw Ichigo's small smile.  
All the while battling this stupid, invading warmth in a stupid school room, in a stupid school, untouched by the tempest storm outside blurring everything and all things to nonexistent white.

...

**I know, I know. I'm going to hell. But at least I updated? If anybody was actually reading this. Muses and guilt teamed up to attack me as I glanced at my profile. This is set the day after the home dinner and they went to school again, only to meet a, surprise, nother blizzard.  
Opinions? Questions? Concerns?  
Flames will be used to roast marshmellows for S'mores.**

**ONce again, Gomen for waiting so long! I know it's short but it's past midnight and i need sleep for school tomorrow!**

**UNBETA-ed, by the way. So I'm just saying. This was rushed, I might make more tonight.  
**


End file.
